sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Scourge the Hedgehog
thumb|250px We're not just your "evil twins" anymore. I am Scourge, king of a bold new Moebius. And now your world is gonna fall to my Suppression Squad. - Scourge the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog, eerder bekend als Anti-Sonic of '''Evil Sonic '''is de kwaadaardige tegenspeler van Sonic the Hedgehog uit de Sonic Archie Comics. Hij komt uit Moebius, een parallel universum waar alles het tegenovergestelde is van Sonic's thuiswereld Mobius. Hierdoor is Scourge gemeen, egoïstisch, hebberig en maakt hij misbruik van zijn 'vriendschappen'. Hij is de ex-leider van de Suppression Squad (het tegenovergestelde van de Freedom Fighters) en een van de bekendste vijanden van Sonic uit de stripserie, met bekendheid die zelfs buiten de fanbase van de stripserie is gegroeid. Biografie thumb|left|Anti-Sonic's originele uiterlijk.Scourge werd geboren in Anti-Mobius (heden bekend als Moebius) als zoon van Jules Hedgehog's anti-versie, een vader die nauwelijks aandacht besteedde aan zijn zoon. Hij heette nog niet Scourge, maar stond in het hoofduniversum bekend als Anti-Sonic of Evil Sonic. Door de inwoners van zijn universum werd hij simpelweg Sonic genoemd. Anti-Sonic en zijn 'vriendin', Anti-Sally (de anti-versie van Sally Acorn) verbande de anti-versie van koning Maximillian Acorn naar de Void zodat ze Mobotropolis konden overnemen met hun groep genaamd de Anti-Freedom Fighters, waar ze de bevolking zwaar onderdrukten. Hun belangrijkste slachtoffer was de goedaardige dierenarts Dr. Ivo Kintobor (als tegenstelling van Sonic en Dr. Robotnik's vijandschap, waar de onderdrukking juist andersom was). Anti-Sonic en Sonic kwamen achter elkaars bestaan na reizen via de Cosmic Interstate. De Anti-Freedom Fighters begonnen de reputatie van de Freedom Fighters te verpesten en de bevolking lastig te vallen door zich voor te doen als de echte Freedom Fighters. Vanaf dat moment zijn Anti-Sonic en Sonic aartsrivalen van elkaar en kunnen ze elkaars bloed wel drinken. Door te verwisselen van vechtpartner waren de Freedom Fighters hen echter te slim af. thumb|left|250px|Scourge en Fiona. Later in de strips verwisselde hij de Freedom Fighter Antoine D'Coolette met zijn counterpart Patch D'Coolette, na een aanval van Patch. Anti-Sonic besloot zichzelf ook te verwisselen met de echte Sonic en begon voor de lol met elk meisje dat hij zag, waaronder Mina Mongoose, Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, Fiona Fox en uiteindelijk Rouge the Bat, met wie hij later de handen ineen sloeg om samen de Master Emerald mee te kunnen stelen van Locke. Dit mislukte, maar hij gebruikte de kracht van de Emerald om zijn vachtkleur te verwisselen met zijn oogkleur, om zijn eigen indentiteit te krijgen. Vanaf dat moment stond hij bekend als Scourge the Hedgehog. De toentertijdse vriendin van Sonic, Fiona Fox, raakte erg geïnteresseerd in Scourges gemene zijde en vormden een paar. Ze ging weken in het geheim vreemd met Scourge terwijl hij aangesproken werd door Dr. Finitevus, die interesse had in Scourges diensten voor een opkomend project. Scourge accepteerde het, zolang hij Sonic er maar mee kon lastigvallen. Hij en Fiona sloten zich aan bij de Destructix, een groep van premiejagers, verraders en criminelen om Finitevus te helpen Knuckles te veranderen in Enerjak. Nadat Finitevus' project mislukte besloot hij Mobius te verlaten en met Fiona naar Moebius te gaan.thumb|Koning Scourge. In Moebius begon hij weer met het terroriseren van de bevolking en wist hij uiteindelijk de hele planeet over te nemen, waarna hij zichzelf tot koning kroonde. Zijn Suppression Squad, de nieuwe naam van de Anti-Freedom Fighters, waren zijn dienaren en waren erg ontevreden met deze verandering. Met het Suppression Squad nam hij succesvol het hoofdkwartier van de Freedom Fighters in Mobius over en leek hij aan de winnende kant te zijn. Dr. Eggman zag echter ook wat een bedreiging hij voor Mobius was en besloot een robot te maken gebaseerd op Scourge genaamd Metal Scourge en stuurde deze op hem af. Deze werd echter door het Suppression Squad vernietigd. Scourge's mede-leden van het Suppression Squad begonnen uiteindelijk echt genoeg van hem te krijgen en sloten een pact met de Freedom Fighters om Scourge voor eeuwig en altijd uit de weg te ruimen. Dit leek bijna te mislukken door zijn transformatie in Super Scourge, en hij zowel Sonic, Shadow, Amy Rose, Rosy the Rascal, Silver, Metal Sonic en Rob O' the Hedge wist te verslaan. Toen zijn Supervorm echter opraakte en hij flink verzwakte wist Sonic hem te verslaan en werd Scourge gevangen genomen door Zonic, een andere parallele versie van Sonic die dient als Zone-Agent. In de No-Zone jail (gevangenis voor criminelen in de multiverse) staat scourge the hedgehog bekend als "snot" zijn haren zijn kort geschoren en hij moet een oranje gevangenis outfit dragen. hier word hij gezien als het laagste van het laagste en word door iedereen gepest net als Al en Cal, (waar hij een hekel aan heeft). later komt scourge er achter dankzij Al en Cal dat er 5 nieuwe gevangenen zijn binnen gekomen van mobius hij hoopt niet wie hij denkt dat het zijn. net als hij wil gaan kijken wordt hij door smalls lastig gevallen. (smalls is de anti-thumb|left|fiona en scourge in de no-zone jailbig en zijn cel maat) hij negeert smalls en smalls slaat scourge met zijn kop in zijn eten als hij scourge nog een stomp wil geven wordt hij gestopt door Sergeant Simian waar na smalls weggaat. De destructix gaan rond te tafel staan waar scourge zit dan komt fiona en legt scourge uit (ondertussen dat ze zijn gezicht schoonmaakt ) dat ze hem niet in de steek liet maar hulp voor hem ging zoeken (terug in StH issue 194) toen de suppression squad hem veraden had. scourge word kwaad en schreeuwt dat het zijn dood wordt nu hun hier zijn, de destructix zijn hier niet blij mee, hebben ze al die moeite voor niks gedaan? Scourge loopt weg en is bang dat iedereen hem nu inelkaar gaat slaan omdat ze gaan denken dat hij een bende wil gaan maken. later als hij zich zorgen maakt opweg naar zijn cel komt hij jeffrey St. croix ( anti St. john) hij vraagt hem mee te gaan naar king maxx (anti king max) die ook in de gevangenis zit. even later wordt scourge mee genomen naar king maxx die hem verteld dat ze een deal hadden en dat scourge hem niet uit zou dagen met zijn macht binnen de gevangenis scourge zecht dat het niet zijn iedee was maar maxx gelooft hem niet. na dat hij zijn handlangers de orders geeft scourge te vermoorden. Wanneer scourge bijna verliest wordt hij gered door fiona en de destructix. Maxx is hier niet blij mee en probeert fiona bang te maken maar fiona trekt zich er niks van aan en neemt scourge mee. later vraagt ze scourge wat er met hem gebeurt is en waaarom hij niet terug vecht. scourge zegt dat hij niks kan doen door dat zijn stekels geschoren zijn en door de control collar die ze allemaal dragen en dat hij tien keer te veel inelkaar is geslagen en met rust gelaten wil worden. fiona moedigt hem weer aan en brengt zijn zelfvertrouwen weer terug zo dat hij wraak gaat nemen en weer wil heersen over de wereld, maar eerst moet hij weer het vertrouwen winnen van de destructix leden anders kunnen ze niet ontsnappen.(SU: 29) De volgende dag werd scourge meegenomen naar het hoofdkantoor van de directeur zobotnik (robotnik/eggman van de no-zone) hij zegt scourge dat ze te gevaarlijk voor hem zijn en bij ze uit de buurt moet blijven, dan laat hij hem een video zien van de arrestatie van de destructix (scourge lacht stiekem achter zobotniks rug) scourge geeft zobotnik een hand en zegt dat als er iets gebeurt hij naar hem komt en hij uit de buurt bljift van de destructix. later als hij buiten is gaat hij meteen naar Sergeant Simian en Preditor hawk de na dat hij hun levens verhaal heeft gehoord, heeft scourge geleerd dat simian met de sterekste wil werken en zijn ware kracht moet laten zien en preditor wil dat scourge hem uitdagingen geeft voor vaardigheden scourge zegt dat hij het zal doen en sluit vriendschap. (SU: 30) Persoonlijkheid Waar Sonic zijn vrienden beschermt gebruikt Scourge zijn 'vrienden' als pionnen die voor hem vechten. Hij heeft totaal geen respect voor vrouwen en is overtuigend polygaam. Hij is hebberig, egoïstisch, asociaal en doet alles uit eigenbelang. Van bescheidenheid en manieren heeft hij absoluut geen verstand. Hij gelooft dat hij de betere versie van Sonic is en wil niets liever dan Sonics leven kapot maken. Uiterlijk Scourge leek vroeger precies op Sonic en had dezelfde kleur vacht en ogen, maar droeg een leren vest en een zonnebril. Zijn tanden zijn scherper en hij heeft twee littekens op zijn buik die de romeinse twee (II) voorstellen, die hij kreeg na een aanval van Locke om de Master Emerald te beschermen. Momenteel is hij groen van vacht en heeft hij blauwe ogen. Categorie:Anti-Versie Categorie:Egels Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Destructix Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Sjablonen